


a day again with you(and you)

by kirbyanan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Artist Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyms, Ko Shinwon-centric, Law Student Yang Hongseok, M/M, Model Ko Shinwon, Multi, Polyamory, clingy boyfriends, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyanan/pseuds/kirbyanan
Summary: Shinwon misses his boys after a long trip, so following them to the gym seems like the best solution to this problem. One thing's for sure, he might love Hongseok and Changgu more than life itself, but he might never step into a gym ever again.orConstellations Fest Prompt: "Person A tags along with Person B and Person C's gym sessions"
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok, Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	a day again with you(and you)

**Author's Note:**

> Waahhh!! I'm so excited to have gotten to post my own fic in the Constellations fest! Starting up this fest has been a wonderful journey, and getting to post not one but two of my own works in my own fest is so exciting! Please make sure to check out all the other fantastic works in this collection!!

A soft, low yawn penetrated the dim lit room as Shinwon stretched his sore limbs, thin fingers knocking the headboard above him.

“Ow,” he murmured to himself, pulling his arm back. He blinked his eyes open a few times, long lashes fluttering over his cheeks. It was evident that it was too early to be awake, he noted as he took in the soft golden rays that shone through the blinds. A body shifted near him, humming in his sleep. Shinwon felt the warmth of smooth skin brush across his abdomen and more unconscious murmurs. A smile pulled at the edges of his lips and he turned to look at a sleeping Hongseok who was still mumbling nonsense. Shinwon smiled endearingly and brought a hand up to brush the long strands of hair out of his face.

“You need a haircut,” Shinwon mumbled into the silence, running his fingers through his hair until the sleeping man finally seemed to have enough of the disturbance and turned around, his arms finding something to fill the vacancy on the other side of the bed. Shinwon chuckled quietly and took his cue to get out of bed. After finding his phone and checking the time, an exasperated sigh left his lips. 3am was definitely not an hour he should even be alive at. However there was no longer any drowsiness to lull him back to sleep so he got up anyway.

Shinwon busied himself around the quiet apartment, unpacking his toiletries and clothing that he left still packed after coming home from his flight. It had been about two weeks since he was home, his latest event in Los Angeles occupying his time since. The time in between his trips was not only when he could relax but also when he could devote his attention to the other things he loved besides modeling. As the next couple of hours progressed, Shinwon cleaned what he could that wouldn’t make too much noise and made himself a quick snack pre-breakfast and some lunches he could pack up to go. As it passed 5am, Shinwon prepared two protein shakes, a smile on his face as he heard voices and shuffling around in the bedroom. It was a couple of minutes before a tired Hongseok trudged into the living room, pulling on a compression shirt, followed by a way more energetic Changgu.

“Morning!” he chirped, grinning widely at Shinwon who had both bottles in his hands shaking the contents.

“Good morning,” he repeated, watching as Changgu unwrapped the thin headband around his wrist and tugged Hongseok back to pull it over his head and trap his hair underneath it. The headband allowed for more visual of Hongseok’s face, all smooth skin and delicate features, lips always darker than anywhere else.

“You need a haircut,” Changgu said as he adjusted some of the baby hairs under the headband.

“That’s what _I_ said,” Shinwon exclaimed and Hongseok only grumbled, already turning around to head towards the bathroom. Changgu smiled, turning to look at Shinwon again, eyes practically shining.

“Morning kiss?” he spoke in English gleefully, though received a short laugh in response.

“Brush your teeth first,” came his boyfriend’s reply and Changgu scowled at him. He turned to march in the direction Hongseok went in and Shinwon went to set the bottles down on the table. He always missed this kind of ambiance, it was nothing like the silence of hotel rooms just before the loud bustling of designers and make-up artists and other models rushing to get ready before the event of the day. Shinwon loved both, but found himself wanting _this_ more often than not.

When the other two finished getting ready, Shinwon sat up from where he’d plopped himself down on the couch. “I was thinking about coming with today,” he declared with a smile. Hongseok quirked an eyebrow, he seemed a little more awake now.

Hongseok voiced his confusion, “You hate it there though.” Shinwon shrugged. The treadmill sitting in one of their spare rooms and yoga mat reserved just for Shinwon were proof of his never stepping in a gym anymore. Hongseok and Changgu always went alone.

“I guess I didn’t want to be bored here, and I know it’s not as busy in the morning,” he explained. Changgu began to pull his shoes on at the entrance.

“Yeah come on,” Hongseok agreed anyway, leading the taller of the three toward the door as well. Shinwon smiled excitedly; obviously the reality of what he would actually face at the gym absent from his thoughts. They pulled their jackets on and Hongseok grabbed the keys. Shinwon held both of their protein shake bottles and his own water bottle. Within a minute they were stepping out of their apartment and into the cool air of Seoul. The door locked behind them and the three headed towards Hongseok’s car, quiet and comfortable. There was a light mist in the air, sun barely peeking out from behind the numerous buildings and homes around them. Changgu and Shinwon sat in the back together, sharing a warm space. Changgu’s arms wrapped around Shinwon’s and a soft yawn left his lips.

“How was the trip?” Hongseok asked first, eyes still on the road.

“Mm, pretty okay,” Shinwon replied. He found Changgu’s fingers in his lap, distractedly twiddling his own with them. “There was some trouble with the make-up artists on the first night, one of them didn’t show up and it threw everything into chaos.” Changgu’s fingers melded their way in between Shinwon’s, enveloping his smaller ones. Shinwon continued his story, the other two listening attentively. Hongseok responded with the equal energy of frustration as Shinwon spoke, agreeing with him as per usual over anything the model would be upset about. As his story came to an end, Hongseok pulled into the parking lot of the gym and the three tumbled out.

The air inside was warmer than outside and Shinwon held onto their jackets as Hongseok and Changgu headed towards the first part of their usual routine. Shinwon couldn’t help but watch for a while as they did so, noticing the pattern of their synched movements, trained from the couple of years of going to the gym together. Shinwon had tried at first to come when he and Changgu met. He can admit now that he only let Changgu persuade him into it because he thought he needed to get himself to do things his boyfriend liked so they could get closer. Of course now, they’ve found other things that they both enjoy, just like Changgu and Hongseok come to the gym together, Shinwon likes to find things to watch with Hongseok like movies and anime, dramas, anything they find interesting while he and Changgu found interest in taking random classes together. They each had their little things with each other as well as a trio and it was nice. It felt exactly like the kind of home Shinwon had searched for. Being a model meant he couldn’t be physically home a lot and it made him feel like he never could have a home to come to. But it wasn’t long before he realized that the only home he needed was the support of Changgu and protection of Hongseok. They would always be with him.

Shinwon noticed then that he probably spent a little too much time thinking about his boyfriends. A person nearby unfortunately popped his happy little bubble at that moment, excusing themselves as they tried to pick up some equipment Shinwon was in the way of. He turned to bow quickly in apology and shuffled towards the locker room to put their jackets down and shed off his own. He was no longer able to find the two when he returned and couldn’t help but frown. Though he knew that by coming here it wouldn’t actually mean he’d be spending time with them, he couldn’t help but already miss them again after two weeks without their presence. However, he’d already decided to be productive, this was a gym after all.

Shinwon began stretching in front of the large mirror where the yoga equipment was. His body moved easily in the directions he wished it to, limbs appearing longer in the different positions. He took his time, relaxed and almost felt the soreness of his muscles disappear. As time passed, he slowly became more aware of it and that he would be finishing up quicker than Hongseok and Changgu. Eventually he found the other two walking towards another part of the gym and this time Shinwon was able to watch them through the large mirror. They were focused, in their own world as others moved around them and Shinwon sat several meters away from them. He reminded himself once again that coming here didn’t mean he would get to sit with them every second, but Shinwon was no longer able to stop the frown. They remained oblivious to the loneliness of Shinwon so it seemed as Hongseok’s eyes remained glued on Changgu as he spotted him.

_That’s too much weight,_ Shinwon thought to himself as Changgu’s fingers adjusted on the bar. He watched curiously, still trying to focus on his own stretching, waiting for Changgu to move. To his surprise, _the weight definitely wasn’t too heavy_. Shinwon was clearly impressed. The short hum of approval didn’t go unnoticed by the woman next to him who decided to move her mat another half meter away from him. Clearly he had no real knowledge of proper etiquette at a gym. But Shinwon didn’t care at the moment.

_Look how much my baby can bench, it’s probably more than my weight_ , his inner monologue continued. Shinwon smiled to himself, amused as Changgu seemed to struggle as more weight was added, never having seen that specific look of pain on his face before. The muscles flexed under the pressure of the bar, feet readjusted constantly and Shinwon almost worried it really was too much this time but once again to his surprise, Changgu got through the rest of the set, Obviously they knew what they were doing, Shinwon had to remind himself how underqualified he was to judge the exercise routine he knew nothing about. After he finally finished, the sound of the bar set back on its hinges echoed through the room. Changgu sat back up, panting through the strain of it, head ducked low, sweat trickling down his arms, matting the hair at the nape of his neck. Shinwon momentarily forgot what he was doing, probably where he was at too.

Then it was Hongseok’s turn.

Changgu readjusted the weights on the bar so it was the same as when they had begun. Shinwon never realized that because they came together all this time, their workout was now exactly the same. _Surely there had to be some differences,_ he thought, _they definitely weren’t the same person._ Almost immediately he wished he could swallow his words. The first _sound_ that left Hongseok’s lips was heard from his side of the room easily. Hongseok breathed hard and groaned lowly, the effects of the reps came solely from his mouth. He constantly licked his lips and bit them as he concentrated, it was all too distracting. They were in public for god’s sakes, how did nobody bat an eye to this? Shinwon wondered how exactly Changgu was used to seeing that. Though surely 3 years was enough to get used to it. Shinwon thinks he could have at least been warned. When his boyfriends came home sweaty and red, Shinwon avoided them like the plague, never let them kiss or even touch him until they showered. Coming to the gym never seemed appealing because of that, but seeing the process before the result wasn’t… so bad.

He continued to watch as the two walked over to another equipment set, hands brushing past each other casually, Changgu chuckling to himself at something Hongseok had probably said. They smiled at each other in the casual way two people who were dating for that long would. All of their movements were so in tune with one another, Changgu adjusting the weights for Hongseok without needing to ask, Hongseok handing Changgu’s bottle to him when it hadn’t even looked like he wanted it yet. Shinwon was particularly endeared by the amount of times Changgu readjusted Hongseok’s clothing or headband or wiped off his forehead in between sets. Hongseok never seemed to be bothered by it, obviously used to this kind of care. The only reason _jealousy_ would never be on his mind over something like this was because Changgu did this kind of thing for him as well, it was just different now seeing it all from afar, as a bystander. Shinwon smiled softly to himself. As of now the real jealousy he had were in the people who were able to stand near them.

As the first hour there passed by and Shinwon’s concentration and will to stay there diminished, Changgu finally sauntered over to the devastatingly lonely man. Shinwon tried not to show it on his face that he was _this_ happy about Changgu coming to talk to him.

_They live together for god sakes, he doesn’t need to be this clingy._

“Ggu!” Shinwon said gleefully once the other was within earshot.

_He’s betrayed himself._

“You doing okay?” Changgu asked as he lowered himself into a squat to match Shinwon’s eye level. Shinwon had been taking a break now, sitting cross-legged with his phone in hand, waiting for the other two to be done. Somehow he’d convinced himself not to go and bother them instead.

“Yeah, ‘m just bored, are we going home yet?” Shinwon’s words spilled through a pout that jutted his bottom lip. Changgu smiled, his fingers finding Shinwon’s chin and patting his lip in adoration then pulling back again. Shinwon’s focus centered on Changgu in that moment, maybe a little too much for what was such a common and simple gesture of affection. Changgu’s hair hung low and half wet on his forehead, though just short enough that Shinwon could still see the other’s eyes. Unlike Hongseok who wore a shirt that covered half of his arms, Changgu only wore a tank top, the same kind that was tight like a second skin. He looked good, logic couldn’t explain how he looked good, but obviously logic didn’t seem to matter anymore. However, it was the gentle smile on the other’s lips as he poured his attention onto Shinwon that was really the cherry on top.

“Won?” Changgu spoke through a short laugh, a tone that told Shinwon it wasn’t the first time he said his name.

“Hm?”

“I said we’re just gonna do one more set.” Changgu gave him an amused look and Shinwon only scowled more. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be away from the gym that was now crowding with more people, he wanted to _actually_ enjoy being in his boyfriends’ company in their own home. As he thought about it, this place was just a trap for the possible ogling eyes on his very, _very_ attractive boyfriends. Shinwon looked around; there was nobody looking at them.

Shinwon’s eyes drifted back to meet Changgu’s, “okay,” he replied in a soft voice. Changgu returned the pout Shinwon still had on his puffy lips and gently pinched one of his cheeks. Shinwon only pouted further.

Changgu stood back up, “We’ll be done soon okay?” he reassured as he walked away, once again leaving Shinwon alone. He began to feel a little guilty about acting this way, possibly rushing the other two who otherwise could have spent a relaxed amount of time here without the constant reminder that their less physically active boyfriend wanted to leave. Maybe he shouldn’t have come.

For the rest of the fifteen minutes there, Shinwon took to walking on the treadmill instead, no longer being able to see the other two wherever they were in the large gym. Shinwon focused on the television in front of him instead, though he continued to flip through the endless amount of channels. He never ended up settling on one when Hongseok appeared next to him, resting his arms on the bar and his chin on top. Shinwon was startled at his sudden appearance but soon smiled.

“You ready?” Hongseok asked and Shinwon nodded his head, shutting off the machine and stepping off. Hongseok found his hand right away, fingers tightening around Shinwon’s slightly slimmer ones. The smile on the taller’s lips caused Hongseok to smile a little wider.

They headed towards the exit, finding Changgu on the way who was already holding their things, twirling the keys around in his hand. Once in the car, Changgu drove instead and Shinwon received the company of Hongseok next to him on the ride back.

“You’re all sweaty,” Shinwon grumbled as Hongseok invaded his personal space, running his fingers through the other’s hair. Hongseok only grinned.

His hands found Shinwon’s cheeks and rested on his jaw, “You want to spend time with us so bad then complain when you get it.” Shinwon scrunched up his nose at him, petulant about letting them know of his thoughts, though they hardly ever were his own anymore. Hongseok could read him way too easily.

“Well you’re all gross you can give me attention after you shower,” Shinwon’s voice came muffled as his lips protruded due to the trap of Hongseok’s hands.

“Just say you _loved_ watching us,” Hongseok teased. Shinwon scowled at him, attempting to move from his grip but wasn’t able to. Hongseok planted a quick kiss on his lips, momentarily stunning his boyfriend.

Shinwon’s eyes narrowed at him, “I was doing my _own_ thing.” Hongseok kissed him again, just as fast as the other, pulling back with an amused smile. Shinwon grew more frustrated, bringing his hands up to grip Hongseok’s wrists.

“Changgu was showing off for you, you know,” Hongseok informed.

“Hey!” Changgu’d been betrayed. Somehow he thought he would be able to be left out of this. As always there was never an escape to being made a part of the trio in whichever way it meant. In this case, it was Hongseok’s teasing.

Shinwon was the one blushing though. He stared at Hongseok with a slightly softer look, though was still trying to look annoyed. He didn’t say anything this time when Hongseok kissed him once again, just a second longer than the first ones. “You should keep coming with us,” Hongseok suggested and Shinwon was brought back to his senses.

He scoffed, “Like that’s happening again.” Truthfully, the idea once again of how he had to have been a disturbance to them there invaded his thoughts. Shinwon didn’t need to be ruining their routine like that.

Hongseok watched him almost as if he could read Shinwon’s mind and Shinwon felt smaller under the gaze. Hongseok rubbed his cheek gently. “I liked having you there,” he spoke. Shinwon didn’t meet his gaze anymore. “I missed you, I always miss you,” the murmur came soft but Shinwon heard him loud and clear. “Just having you come with us and knowing you were there and not thousands of kilometers away, I loved that.” Shinwon frowned as he met Hongseok’s eyes again.

“I just came with you to the gym, why’d you have to turn this into a sob story,” Shinwon said through a weak chuckle that opposed his intended teasing. His heart thrumming just a little more in his chest and his fingers finding Hongseok’s sides instead made it obvious how he truly felt. Hongseok brought his face even closer once again, this time kissing his forehead first before he found his lips once again. The kiss drowned out the negative thoughts in Shinwon’s head, cleared his mind to nothing but Hongseok. He kissed him back despite the salty taste on his lips, gripped his shirt tighter and leaned closer to him. Regardless, Shinwon would always favor the feeling of Hongseok like this more than the thought of “cleanliness” or whatever other dumb excuse Shinwon used that he couldn’t think of as he attempted to fight the restriction of his seatbelt to kiss Hongseok more. When he brought himself back to earth and willed himself to pull back, Hongseok still continued to litter him with kisses, left them on his cheeks and nose, a few more on his lips, wherever he could.

“I love you,” Shinwon said first, beating the other to the words that were already falling from his lips. Hongseok smiled, brushing his hair out of his face and gave him yet another soft kiss.

His reply came almost unnecessary, “I love you too.” Changgu smiled from the front seat.

  
  


When they arrived home, Shinwon got into the shower first, humming to himself in tune with his uplifted mood. The warm stream washed away most of the lathered soap when he heard the bathroom door open.

“You’re taking too long,” came the voice of Changgu. Shinwon stopped humming.

“Well, be patient,” Shinwon argued. He pulled back the shower curtain to find Changgu stepping inside the bathroom. “I said, be patient,” he repeated. Though he might as well have not said anything because Changgu continued to ignore him as he pulled his shirt off. Shinwon pulled the curtain closed once again with a sigh.

He attempted to sound annoyed, “Ggu, I’m almost done.” However he didn’t argue when Changgu stepped inside anyway, stealing away the spray of warm water.

“I missed you too, can’t I get some Shinwon time?” Shinwon smiled at the sight of the water matting down Changgu’s hair and brought a hand up to push it away from his face. Changgu closed his eyes, a happy, calm look on his features.

“I was almost done, I told you,” Shinwon replied. It obviously didn’t matter anymore, now that Changgu was in there with him, how could he possibly kick him out? Giving into it, Shinwon picked up the shampoo bottle and poured a good amount onto his palm. He lathered it into bubbles in Changgu’s hair, fingers rubbing his scalp gently and running through the strands. Changgu’s hands found Shinwon’s waist and the other laughed gently, moving away from the tickling touch, “stop or I’ll get soap in your eyes.”

Changgu scoffed, “My eyes are closed.” Shinwon pushed away the bubbles from his forehead and cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing over his skin. Changgu opened his eyes now, the look warming Shinwon’s insides faster than the water steaming up the room. Changgu always had that ability to let someone know what he wanted just through the look in his eyes. He felt the care and warmth that emanated from him, all of the love. Shinwon wanted to bury himself into that feeling.

“You’re so pretty,” he commented softly, hands still holding his face. Changgu smiled, eyes almost closing as his cheeks pushed up.

“I know,” came his quick reply. Shinwon couldn’t be more endeared. What finally pulled them out of their dreamy little loved-up bubble was the sound of knocking on the door.

“Are you both in there?” shouted Hongseok through the barrier. Shinwon sighed loudly, already knowing what was coming of it. He gently pushed Changgu back towards the stream of water and pushed the shampoo bubbles off of his head. Hongseok opened the door.

“You _know_ there’s not enough room in here for all three of us,” Shinwon said, hoping it would be enough to deter Hongseok. Though had he been in _his_ place, that wouldn’t have stopped him either. They’d long agreed before not to try to attempt this anymore, but often came the time the need to be as close as possible to one another surpassed rationality. These times usually happened after one of Shinwon’s trips like this. He couldn’t actually say he disliked it.

Hongseok pushed back the curtain, enough for water to hit the floor outside of the tub. Shinwon glared at him. Hongseok wasn’t phased.

“You can finish washing him up,” Shinwon laughed as he stepped out despite Changgu trying to keep him inside with his hands around his waist. He managed to slip out and grab a towel to wrap around himself. It wasn’t even a good two seconds before Hongseok had a hold of him then, holding onto the towel to pull him closer.

“Why’re you trying to escape?” Hongseok laughed, bringing Shinwon in close enough so their bodies had not much separating them anymore. Shinwon lightly gasped at the quick movement, his hands finding Hongseok’s arms to steady himself.

“I’m not,” he argued, smiling as he squeezed his arms gently, “we don’t all fit in there.”

“Can someone just get in here and finish washing me up?” Changgu spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest in mock annoyance. Shinwon raised his eyebrows at Hongseok and patted his arm.

“Go on, that's your queue.” Shinwon slipped out of Hongseok’s hold and managed to leave the bathroom with a sigh and fond shake of his head. The two finished up in the shower and Shinwon got dressed, pulling on a comfortable pair of sweats. He tidied up the bedroom until Changgu was all done and came in to find something to wear. Shinwon crawled onto the made up bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle with his phone as Changgu put on shorts and a t-shirt then jumped right onto the bed. Shinwon was forced to look up now, finding his boyfriend snuggled up to his side and wrapping his arms around his waist tight enough to not allow him to move. His fingers found Changgu’s hair, rustling it gently and planting a kiss on top. Hongseok walked in next, though the pair remained unbothered by his presence as Shinwon shared his phone screen with Changgu, scrolling through videos on his feed. Hongseok took longer getting dressed, needing to get ready for his first class of the day since he was the only one of the three who went to school. As he busied himself around the room, Changgu talked about the new project he was working on, an addition to the many canvases that sat in a corner of their living room. They discussed going to the shop for more art supplies that he needed to stock up on and getting groceries along with anything else they needed to do. As Hongseok finished up, Changgu and Shinwon became aware that he would leave soon and watched him stuff his laptop bag into his backpack.

“Can’t you just skip classes today?” Shinwon pouted, crawling to the end of the bed and laying on his front with his head in his hands. Hongseok squatted lower to meet Shinwon’s level.

“And how am I supposed to ever get a job and catch up to you two?” Hongseok joked, brushing his hand over Shinwon’s arm. Shinwon rolled his eyes.

“Shut Up,” was his gentle reply. Many discussions over this topic had led to this kind of casualness and absence of any real discourse over their “positions” in life. They all worked hard for what they wanted to do, and only pride actually existed for one another. Shinwon laid his head down on his arms and Hongseok kissed his cheek before standing up again. Changgu didn’t need to be told anything as he rushed to get off the bed and kiss Hongseok as well, taking the opportunity to litter more onto his crimson lips.

“Or just take us with you,” Changgu said through a big smile. Hongseok made the mistake of not realizing it was a warning and Changgu had him stumbling back as he jumped onto him, arms and legs wrapping around his body. Hongseok scrambled to hold him up in his surprise, though the weight was manageable.

Hongseok recomposed himself and laughed, “Changgu.”

“Come on Won, we’re going to school,” Changgu giggled, his cheek pressing up against Hongseok’s happily. Hongseok sighed, now far used to these antics. Shinwon laughed from the spot on their bed and began to sit up.

“Oh no no,” Hongseok mumbled under his breath, turning his body and walking over to the other side of the bed to fall forward, Changgu underneath him now. But there wasn’t a single move on his part to let go of him, arms still tight around his neck and ankles locked around his back. Shinwon turned around to crawl over the bed towards him and dropped his weight onto Hongseok’s back, earning a surprised grunt from him in return. “If I‘m late to class that’s on both of you,” Hongseok’s strained voice came. He was both attempting not to squash Changgu underneath him and hold up Shinwon’s weight on top of him. Shinwon was doing his best to make himself heavier than he was and it wasn’t helping anyone. Changgu was now giggling underneath them.

“Your class isn’t for a while,” Shinwon stated confidently. He could definitely afford the annoyance of the two for a little longer.

“Last time I tell you my schedule,” Hongseok grumbled.

Changgu still laughed, giddy at the situation he’d created.

“Like we can’t figure it out,” Shinwon said, now trying to tickle Hongseok’s sides to strain him even more. At that, Hongseok finally mustered up the strength to knock Shinwon off of him while Changgu let go of him in surprise of the quick movement. Hongseok ended up between the two, panting in exhaustion, shaking his head.

“Don’t you think I’ve had _enough_ of a work out?” Hongseok breathed out heavily. Changgu snuggled in close again and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Nope,” came the almost simultaneous reply from the two. Hongseok smiled anyway and turned to kiss each of them, quick and gentle before bringing himself to his feet. This time they watched without disruption as Hongseok grabbed his stuff to leave, deciding they’d messed with him enough.

“I packed your lunch in the fridge,” Shinwon informed him and Hongseok gave him a small smile before heading out of the room. It was a few moments later before they heard the front door open and close and the two were left alone. “I miss him already,” said Shinwon almost immediately. Changgu smiled, wrapping his arms around Shinwon. They both settled comfortably on the large bed as the energy finally came down.

“Should we prepare a nice dinner tonight?” Changgu suggested. Shinwon hummed in response. His eyes closed and he pressed his face into his damp hair.

“Mmhm and get all dressed up too,” Shinwon murmured. Changgu could probably feel Shinwon begin to drift off. The thoughts of the rest of their day floated in his mind. He could catch up on tv with Changgu, go shopping, begin cooking, have a beautiful dinner with Hongseok and catch up on his day with him. There was so much to do and yet as he listened to the breathing of the boy in his arms and counted down the seconds until Hongseok would be back, he knew time was all his now and there was no need to rush any of it.

  
  



End file.
